Robin's Weakness
by Lady Wolfy
Summary: Oneshot! Robin was always taught, growing up, that love was something to be avoided at all costs. But there's an exception to every rule, and Starfire is that exception. RobStar


**Robin's Weakness**

**Teen Titans**

**RobStar**

**Oneshot**

Robin was taught as a child that love was a weakness. Something to avoid at all costs, for it would be the end of you. Something that your enemies would use to destroy you. Something that brought nothing but pain and sorrow into your life. He knew that he should continue living that way, even as he moved from Gotham to Jump City. Just because he was leaving Bruce behind him didn't mean that he should throw everything that he had taught him out the window.

Of course, everything that Bruce had taught him had been questioned at one point. He clearly remembered that day, when he realized that he might have already changed from the boy who had once followed in Batman's footsteps...

**XxX Flashback** **XxX **

_Robin gazed at the red-haired alien girl that had been attacking the city just a week earlier. As she stared around at their new home, which Cyborg had just finished building, a small smile crept onto her face. She hovered into the kitchen, examining everything with wide eyes. They were the first thing Robin had noticed about her; he'd barely registered that she was throwing cars as her furious green eyes set themselves on him. He was a goner from that moment on, in multiple ways._

"_You like it?" he called before he could stop himself. His arms were hanging over the back of the sofa, his legs crossed. The other Titans were busying themselves with decorating, something he knew could wait. Robin had craved alone time with Starfire since she'd gifted him with that kiss. He found that a smile was slowly forming on his face as she beamed at him. When was the last time he had smiled like that?_

"_It is glorious!" she declared, grinning broadly. "But what, exactly, are these machines used for? I do not understand how a greasy black box could be useful..." Robin rose slowly and walked into the kitchen, eyeing Starfire as she tentatively hit a button on the microwave. Instantly it lit up, and she jumped back, eyes wide. Robin quickly turned it off, noticing her fear._

"_It's okay, don't be afraid. It's used for heating things up, like food and stuff." Starfire nodded, taking this in, before moving on to the refrigerator. _

"_And this?" she inquired, lips pursed. Robin felt himself swallow before glancing away from her mouth. _

"_It keeps food cold. Some food needs to be kept fresh before you heat it up, otherwise it goes bad and will make you sick if you eat it." Starfire's nose pinched adorably as she stared at him. _

"_But would the food not wish to be warm? I know I find warmth most... enjoyable," she said slowly, her eyes never leaving his. Robin's palms immediately grew clammy, and he blinked away from her penetrating gaze. He should not have reacted in that way, just because of the way she had murmured the word 'enjoyable'... it had been almost seductive, really..._

"_Food doesn't have desires here. It's only purpose is for us to eat it," he said quietly. He turned away and took a few steps towards the hall before looking back at Starfire. "And Star?" _

"_Yes, friend Robin?" _

"_I find warmth enjoyable too," he teased before walking out of the room. _

**XxX Flashback End** **XxX **

Since that day, he had found himself often flirting with Starfire, craving things from her that he had never truly craved before. Even two years later, when they were the best of friends and teetering on the line between 'friends' and 'love'. At least, it seemed like they were teetering. He knew that Starfire would have been extremely uncomfortable if he proposed that they move on to the next level, and possibly shun him. That's why he had to keep his growing emotions a secret; if Starfire denied him-

"Robin? Do you wish to do the venting?" Robin felt Starfire's breath near his ear and immediately turned to look at her, a blush working it's way up his neck.

"I'm fine, just thinking," he said quickly. He only then realized that the other Titans had left. It was movie night, the night where they all settled down in the Common Room and voted on a movie. It was always difficult, with each of their unique tastes, but eventually they'd compromise. Apparently they had snuck away when he was daydreaming, leaving him and Starfire to watch a documentary on the making of mustard... alone.

"Do you wish to leave as well? While it might be very fascinating to me, I understand that it is slightly dull to y-"

"No Star," Robin said quickly, wondering idly why they were so close on such a large, vacant couch. "I don't want you to be alone." Starfire's eyes brightened at his words.

"Truly?" she asked, moving a hand onto his knee. Robin swallowed, feeling a drop of sweat work it's way down his neck.

"Truly," he murmured. Starfire beamed at him hugely before turning her attention to the television, but not before relaxing her head on his shoulder. Robin tensed up at first, but gradually let his body loosen up. Eventually he even summoned up the courage to wrap his arm around her waist. Her hand felt like a thousand pounds on his knee, but he found that he was enjoying her closeness, and it was well worth watching the strange video.

It ended too soon. Half an hour later, the credits were zooming down the screen, too quick for them to read.

"It's over," Robin said flatly, feeling greatly disappointed. He glanced down at Starfire, still feeling that the video should have been longer, when he noticed that she was breathing slowly, her eyes closed. Robin blinked, wondering if she had lied about finding the video fascinating. His gaze swept over her body; the position of her legs, the way her body was leaning into his, the way her ankles were pressed together. His eyes raked down her thin arms, only to realize that her hand had slipped between his thighs. Robin felt himself go tomato red, inhaling sharply. It look him a few minutes to fully recover himself, and thanked God he had excellent self control. At least, usually.

"Star?" he murmured finally, nudging her gently. Starfire's face immediately scrunched up as she stirred.

"Hmmm..." she said, lifting her head and stretching. Her green orbs fluttered open, glancing sleepily at Robin's face, which was amused and entranced at the same time.

"Didn't like it so much after all, did you?" he asked, grinning lazily.

"No, I found it quite entertaining..." Starfire said, voice thick with exhaustion. Robin watched as a strand of red hair tickled her chin, and felt his hand twitch at his side.

"Then why did you pass out on me?" he asked, surrendering and moving his hand up to tuck the strand behind her ear. The skin on it was velvety soft, and practically burned his hand when he brushed it gently with his fingertips. He slowly drew his hand away, mesmerized.

"I have... had the sleeping troubles lately," Starfire said slowly, yawning once more.

"Oh yeah? Why?" Robin probed, staring at her discomforted face.

"I, umm..." Starfire flushed and pressed her two pointer fingers together, a sign of nerves. Her knees knocked together silently. "It is quite, um, embarrassing to say."

"I won't tell anyone, Star, you can trust me," Robin said, concern overtaking the other emotions in his voice. He was always so closed up with everyone, Starfire included. But whenever her well being came into the picture, he was as open as one of Raven's books.

"I really wish not to discuss it," Starfire whispered. Robin nodded, giving up, before standing up slowly. He offered his hand to Starfire, who took it without reluctance. Robin heaved her up and smiled before letting her walk ahead of him. Still dazed in her sleep, Starfire stumbled to the hallway door. In her path rested a rather ugly stuffed elephant, which she stumbled over -

- and was caught quickly by Robin, her head inches from the floor.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his voice dark with concern. Damn Beast Boy and his strange possessions. Starfire blinked up at him, fully awake. Her surprised eyes bore into his mask, hair falling back from her face and brushing the floor.

"I... I am not sure," Starfire murmured.

"Anything I can help with?" Robin asked, slowly pulling her towards him. His hands lingered on hers as her face became unbearably close. They were barely touching; just a whisper of skin against skin, yet somehow, both of their hearts were racing, as if they knew what was coming. Starfire's breath tickled Robin's cheek, her startled green eyes never moving away or blinking.

"I believe so," Starfire answered quietly, in a tone Robin had never heard her use. Fear and uncertainty colored it, making him want to clear things up between them. He had never felt so brave, not even when he had fought Raven's dad, the baddest of the bad. So as he leaned in, his lips practically brushing against hers, her voice quietly speaking caused his heart to leap into his throat.

"I have had the sleeping troubles because of you," she whispered into his lips. "You have forever confused me with your talk of being merely friends, yet sometimes... flirtatious behavior... returned embraces..." Starfire's voice had become raspy and seductive, almost stopping completely when Robin slid his hands against the small of her back. "I wished for you to return my feelings, and still am not certain of how you feel..." her lips teased his, brushing every so often. Robin felt her thigh move between both of his, their closeness driving him insane.

"I'm bad with words," he finally admitted, before he went under.

Their lips met in a slow, tentative manner at first. Starfire's lips captured Robin's lower one and sucked gently before sliding up and kissing him fully. Robin moved his own against hers, tasting the softness that he had desired for so long. Her tongue had a thousand flavors, each one more exotic than the last. He tasted each one as their kisses become more fervent, more heated. His hands moved up from her back and clasped her skull, weaving through silky crimson locks. Starfire's hands pressed against his chest, running up and down, feeling the muscles that she had watched work for so long.

Somehow they wound up on the floor, hands running up and down the other's body as they whispered against one another's lips.

"_Do you know how long I've wanted this?" _

"_I have observed you for too long." _

"_Kiss me harder." _

And as Robin's hand slid into Starfire's top, and Starfire's lips crushed against Robin's, the door slid open. They didn't even slow down.

"Robin? Star-_FIRE_?!" Cyborg's voice cracked at the end, his one eye tripling in size. "Oh my God," was all he could get out before stumbling backwards, into the hallway.

The happy couple didn't even look up.

**XxXxXx**

**So I'll admit to having writer's block! I seriously did try to write a new oneshot, but somehow the words just didn't sound right, didn't come as easy as they usually did. This one, though, I was able to force out there. So please!** _Any review is accepted, and EVERY review is read and thought over!_

**-**L_W_


End file.
